


关于生日礼物

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain merica - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 记得他和宝宝的一切甚至连他七十年前是哪天送小熊给多多的。可是他不记得自己的生日。





	关于生日礼物

Sam头疼的看着站在自己门口的Bucky，棕发omega的脑袋低着看怀里睡着的宝宝，看自己的脚尖，就是不看面前满脸黑线的人。

“你什么时候还跟我客气上了？”

“能帮我照顾他吗，就一下午，下次你去......”

Sam赶紧做了一个“打住”的动作。

“我也在学习做饭好吧。”

Bucky惊讶的挑眉，绝对是Sam见过波动最大的表情，这让他有点脸红，眼睛不住的往里瞟，说话也变的磕磕绊绊，这个时候一个坐轮椅的男人出现在Bucky的视野。

“你好，我认识你，我是Riley。”

Bucky点点头，他没有办法像Riley一样对第一次见面的人那么热情。

“那宝宝就交给我们啦，安心享受二人世界吧。” Riley笑的很懂的样子，接过Bucky怀里睡的很香的小小熊，领着不情不愿的Sam进屋了。

七月的天气很是燥热，中午的太阳让Bucky有点眩晕，不然他也不会停在内衣店门口，对吧，他安慰着自己，这是Steve应得的礼物。Bucky从内衣店，把印有粉色蝴蝶结的购物袋捂在胸口，帽檐下的脸通红，他只想快点回家。

Bucky去买了情趣内衣。

Steve的生日他自己都没有注意到，像往常一样把他们的小家伙递给他喂奶，然后顶着大大的黑眼圈去上班，Steve总是这样，记得他和宝宝的一切甚至连他七十年前是哪天送小熊给多多的。

可是他不记得自己的生日。

Bucky叹了口气，他应该买Steve喜欢的蓝色，或者看起来性感一点的黑色，粉粉嫩嫩的情趣内衣更适合年轻的小情侣吧，这样看起来真幼稚，皱着脸的Bucky一边默默的把红色体恤脱掉一边在心里把那团粉色批判的一文不值。

还好他是个男omega，不然这么小的布料能遮住什么，Bucky硬着头皮把胸罩带上，这个材料并不细腻，摩擦着哺乳期敏感的乳头，又痒又疼的感觉让男人红了脸，胸口的湿意更是让他不敢抬头看镜子，穿着网状丝袜的双腿紧紧的贴在一起，羞耻的感觉让他无所适从。

Steve回家的时候Bucky正慌忙的套上那件枣红色上衣，但是只穿看一半就听到熟悉的声音从门外传来，而Steve直接从门口看到了穿着粉色网袜的Bucky。

空气仿佛凝固了一样安静，Steve的表情从诧异到了然，而Bucky只想快点关上房间的门，显然美国队长的速度快的多，当Steve把他按在即将关闭的门上时，Bucky突然担心开始这个摇摇欲坠的承重墙，他自己根本意识不到他迷迷糊糊的表情有多大限度的在挑战Steve的自制力。

“Bucky？不打算解释一下吗？”

Steve还是没忍心逗他，温暖的吻落在额头和脸颊上，家里没有小家伙咿咿呀呀的声音，那应该是放在Sam家了，看来他的宝贝Bucky还是有预谋的。

墙角的空间在这声音的压迫下显得越来越逼仄，身边Steve的呼吸声在耳边尤为清晰。

“喜……喜欢吗？” Bucky抓紧仅存的上衣一角，现在没什么好解释的，他更关心Steve是否满意。和Steve贴在一起的身体触感愈发强烈，Bucky几乎蜷缩成一团，希望抑制全身流窜的酥麻感觉，身体像是发了高烧一样不住的抖。  

Steve不安分的手已经从身后伸进去了，身体也被包裹似的紧紧贴住。Bucky呼吸像热浪一样，沿着耳后寸寸灼烧Steve的理智。属于Steve的独特的味道将颤抖的omega层层笼罩住，不留一丝余地。  

更加灼热的硬物抵在大腿之间，却生生的从那一处迸发出了渴望，瞬间蔓延全身。

“上帝啊，我爱死了。”

不同于以往温柔的前戏，Steve按住Bucky的肩膀，直接吻向了他的脖子──不，不是吻，简直就是一只饿了三天的野狼在啃食猎物。牙齿一寸一寸蹂躏着颈上的肌肤，每一个角落都细细的掠过，他从来没有见过这样的Steve，带着凶狠的侵略性， 跟平时一样的温和的信息素却让他腿打颤。

两个人几乎是黏在一起倒在床上的。Steve的手同时贴住了流水的肉穴。

由于倒下时是侧躺着，双腿还紧紧的叠在一起，那只手突兀的进入让感觉尤其强烈。内裤早已被蜜液浸的湿透，被按压住以后凉凉黏黏的贴着内里的肌肤，让Bucky不自觉的发出一声低吟。

Steve放过了他的脖子，脸贴住他的小腹并咬住上衣慢慢的往上拉，这个动作由Steve这张正直的脸来说竟有说不清的色情，粉色的胸衣露了出来，薄薄的布料让挺立的乳头轮廓若隐若现，香甜的奶水蔓延了一小片水渍。

“我的Bucky是水做的吗？看看你自己，两边都在流水。” 硬物抵着汁水泛滥的小洞，内裤已经没有什么遮蔽的作用了，他不知道一向温柔的Steve可以这么恶劣的调侃他，敏感的omega瞪着红红的眼睛无声的控诉。

修长的手指拨开湿泞的下体，刮蹭着白嫩的大腿内侧，网状丝袜像束缚Bucky的黄金绳，越挣扎越兴奋，他甚至不想撕烂它，让这罪恶的东西带给他的Bucky更多快感。

金发男人又叼起枣红色的衣角凑到爱人嘴边，Bucky看着他像是有漩涡的眼睛，不自觉的用嘴接了过来，懵懂的样子让Steve感叹他哪儿像一个母亲呢？现在更像是他诱拐了一位青春期单纯的少女来和自己发生性事。

在Bucky咬住衣角的那一刻，Steve把粗大的阴茎猛地向前一推。

“唔——” Bucky拼命地摇着头，眼睛在一瞬间就落下来了，不适应带来的疼痛却让肉穴更加紧张，Steve怎么样也挤不进去，男人无奈的苦笑着，舌头舔干净Bucky留在腮帮上的眼泪。

“放松，没事。”Steve的已经出了一层薄汗，他掰过Bucky偏向一边的头，轻声引诱，“Bucky，乖宝贝，张开，为我张开……”

低沉沙哑的声音就像魔咒一样，让Bucky回望着他，那双湛蓝的眼带着渴望的光芒，因为隐忍眉头轻皱，好似吃不饱的孩子望着他撒娇。 

即使现在的Bucky没有那个能力，他也想好好照顾Steve，他总是把自己处于照顾Steve的那一方，所以当Steve凑过来吻他的鼻尖时顺利的把大家伙插进了他的甬道，还是疼，Bucky几乎咬不住嘴里的衣服，让津液从嘴边溢出。

“Steve……Steve……” Bucky口齿不清的喊着爱人的名字，软软的嗓音让人心尖都化了，粗大的阴茎狠狠的插了进去，前端竟然伸到了最里面，顶到了那扇更隐秘的小门，让它颤巍巍的张开小嘴迎接蹂躏。

Bucky再也没有力气管嘴里的衣服，任由它滑落回到自己的胸口前，而他自己则咬上了Steve的脖子，其实只有吮吸的力度，可怜的阴茎颤巍巍的吐出精液，弄脏了自己的腹部，Steve舔着他凸出的腺体，香甜的牛奶味混着果香在房间里四溢。口水和泪水把Steve的脖子弄的湿乎乎的，就像他们的小宝贝趴在他的肩头吐奶的感觉。

“Steve，啊……嗯……” 

Steve把哭泣的omega抱在怀里，Bucky乖乖的搂靠着他，让他把胸衣解开。

“我还是喜欢这样的，虽然你穿粉色也能让我硬到爆炸。” 乳白色的汁水一点点的挤出来，被Steve尽数吃到嘴里，腥甜温热的味道让人不自觉的沉迷，Bucky羞涩的抱着他的头。

“Stevie乖，喝奶……” 真是太让人羞耻了，这是他平时会用来哄孩子的话，现在Steve这样居然会让他脱口而出，Steve也惊讶的瞪大眼睛，可是Bucky根本不敢看他。Steve温柔的扶着他的脸，将没来得及咽下的奶水过渡到Bucky嘴里。

Steve突然的动作让他下意识的想推开他，却被坏心眼的男人将两手制在背后，身体被正过来，让他动弹不得。腥甜的滋味弥漫在口中，每次呼吸味道就更加明显──那是欲望的甘泉，浇灌在身上无法降温止渴，只让两人更加灼热。

Steve卖力的抽插让Bucky不只一次哭着想逃离他的怀抱，却只能被钉在硬物让接受一次又一次无情的拍打，滴滴答答的蜜液沾湿了连接处的耻毛，湿紧的甬道变得越来越火热，身体也渐渐欢愉起来，每一次摩擦都带来无法言语的快感，快感越来越狂乱，蜜水四溅、肠液不停的流淌。

“Steve！放开！放开——”

Steve的拇指按住了Bucky渗出浊液的铃口，埋在肉穴的阴茎却加快了抽插的速度，酸痛感让Bucky在清醒和眩晕中浮沉，当Steve破开狭小的子宫口时再一次把哭喊的Bucky送上了高潮，蜜液全部浇在Steve的前端，让他舒适的闷哼出声，Bucky疲软的阴茎依旧涨的发疼，不，不能在Steve面前这么丢人。

“让我去厕所。” Bucky推着Steve壮硕的胸肌，换来爱人故意的顶弄，子宫口的疼痛与快感让他快要控制不住自己的生理反应，“求你……Steve…我不能在这儿……”

“没关系，Bucky，没关系，释放出来。” Steve看着他的眼睛，在Bucky的哀求下还是握住了他的阴茎撸动，“我们一起。”

前端射出的金黄色液体和从肉穴流出的Steve灌进去的精液把床单弄的乱七八糟，Bucky在高潮的刺激中不停的颤抖，精心准备的丝袜也被弄的污浊不堪，但是两个人都没有在意。

Bucky抬头看着Steve一脸餍足的模样，像个吃到糖的小孩似的笑着看他，禁不住也跟着傻兮兮的弯起唇角。靠在Steve的怀里，满身疲倦中还有更多的甜蜜在心底浓浓的化开。

“生日快乐，Steve。”他太累了，在撑着眼皮说完祝福之后就睡了过去，完全没有想要清理身体的意思，Steve哭笑不得的打来的水给他把身体擦干净，盖上被子，在爱人嘟起的唇上缠绵了好一会儿才出门。

“辛苦了，谢谢。” Steve一手提着蛋糕，另一只手把睡着的小家伙抱在怀里，冲着门口的两个人微笑道谢。

“看来Barnes中士累的不轻啊。” Riley笑弯了眼睛，看着Steve怀里撅着屁股呼呼大睡的宝宝，声音放低了一些，“是个有活力的小伙子，玩了好久刚刚才睡下。”

“你和Sam有也赶紧要个宝宝吧。”

“嘿，Cap！” Sam感激自己的肤色深，脸红看不出来，Steve拍拍他的肩膀，踏上了回家的路。

“Sam。” 家里黄色的灯光让Riley的脸看起来又温柔又无辜，“我们什么时候生一个宝宝呢？”

“啊？”

“最好生个女儿，跟Bucky家订个娃娃亲。”

“Riley！你不要说了！” Sam在Riley的笑声中逃进厨房，看着Sam红着脸套上围裙的样子，Riley把手放在胸口上，大概就是幸福的感觉吧，他和Sam会很幸福，就像Steve和Bucky那么幸福。


End file.
